AMG Winter Tales 2019 : Licenses
by HotelKatz
Summary: A sequel to AMG! Winter Tales 2018 : Fusion fun. Belldandy has to collect licenses in this one. This also will include some crossovers. Most chapters will be about 500 words or so.
1. Soul Reaper license - 1

Disclaimer :I do not own Ah! My Goddess or Yu Yu Hakusho

-oOoOoOo-

An entity that looked like a 14 year old girl with light blue hair and dressed in a pink yukata was sitting on a boat oar. A boat oar that was flying over a medieval japanese village.

She flew over to another young woman who was similarly dressed, also flying on an oar. This second woman was leading a fairly large group of soul orbs.

The first woman groaned a little before she said, "Provisional Third Class Belldandy, I believe I told you to only lead one soul at a time…"

Belldandy looked a bit sheepish as she said, "I apologize, Miss Botan. I did start out leading only a single soul, but the others just appeared out of nowhere and began to follow me."

Botan groaned before she said, "Were you anyone else, I would punish you. But, I've heard the tales of you going above and beyond in just about any task. Next time, please use the communication orb we've provided you to contact your fellow soul reapers for assistance. I know you have experience with leading a greater number of souls, but you don't have that license anymore. You're a trainee."

Belldandy nodded before she said, "I will make sure to remember, Miss Botan."

Botan smiled as she said, "Now that is out of the way, I'll take care of the excess. Come, souls! Follow me!"

Botan flew over the mass of souls. All but one began to follow her. As the souls moved about, Botan said, "Still, you were doing a great job. I'll leave a positive note about the whole thing and even invite you to Karaoke after work. Does that sound like fun?"

Stars appeared around Belldandy's eyes, as she just loved singing. "Oh! Yes! Yes! I want to sing!"

Botan giggled, "Then off with you. Make sure the soul makes it to the afterlife in one piece!"

As Belldandy flew off, Botan thought, '_Once she agrees to join me, I am so going to win the duet singing tournament later this month.'_

As Belldandy led the soul, a feeling of being watched ran through her. The goddess's eyes began to dart around, scanning any shadows. Her ears listened for even the slightest noise.

It was faint, but she heard the sound of wood burning. A part of her was about to pass off that noise as a villager burning some wood to warm up.

But the part of her that wanted to sing told her to be paranoid, if only to sing later.

She slowed down and motioned for the soul to do as well.

Now she heard the sound of a single wooden wheel moving.

Belldandy still flew, but readied a wind spell in one of her hands, hidden by her yukata's sleeves.

'_Where are you? I know you're after this soul, Wanyūdō,'_ Belldandy thought. She then looked off to the side and muttered, "Oh, what a pretty bird."

The wheel sound became louder and faster.

'_Closer… Closer…. Closer….' _Belldandy thought. Then she said, "Now!"

She threw a wind spell right at the burning oxcart wheel with the tormented face right in the middle of its spokes. The wind spell dissipated the flames, causing the Wanyūdō to cry out in agony as it faded away into nothingness.

"Sorry, Wanyūdō, but this soul is not yours," Belldandy said as she motioned the soul to speed up. She then flew the soul to the Spirit World. She frowned as she muttered, "Oh, I do hope I won't get in trouble for using a Holy Wind Press spell.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz: And a round of thanks to the people at the Goddess Relief Office forums for looking this over.


	2. Trucking license

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_, nor do I own _Sam & Max_.

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy was trying to get a Heavenly Trucker license. Skuld had demanded she drive a Freightliner FL86 cab rather than a semi truck. The youngest Norn said she had plans for it when Belldandy no longer needed it.

Anyways, Belldandy had the earth license for it, but needed to deliver some special cargo to get the heavenly license version.

Skuld had managed to get permission to be her team member, allowing Belldandy to drive longer. Which Belldandy approved of, as there were limits to how long she could drive per week and even in one day. While being a goddess allowed her to bypass the biological limits of a human, no amount of arguing allowed her to get past the legal limits. As for how Skuld was able to get a license, she had some device that limited her connection to Yggdrasil, which, in turn, made her body older.

However, Skuld was an expert at repairing the semi whenever there seemed to be a problem.

But problems did arise. Skuld didn't mind messes, nor did she care about where she left her tools when she was , on the other hand, demanded a tidy truck, even making sure the sleeper cab was clean while not in use.

"Big sis! We don't need the sleeper cab to always be clean!" Skuld grumbled, as she had tried to use the bed to hold some magazines. '_I wanted to spend time with Big Sis, but not like this! Urd never bothered to be clean all the time. I swear, it's like she's OCD about being neat! I never thought I'd be begging for Keiichi to get between us for once!'_

"You never know when we might have an inspection, Skuld, whether it might be Earthly or Heavenly," Belldandy replied. "Besides, a tidy cab means less insects."

Skuld grumbled under her breath for a few moments. She looked out of the passenger side window and gasped when she saw an ice cream shop. "Oooh! Oooh! Ice cream! Can we stop there? I promise I'll share this time!"

Belldandy reluctantly sighed, "No. We're barely making good time. Not only that, that parking lot doesn't support Semis."

Skuld's grumbling merely got angrier. This time, Belldandy could hear a little bit. "If only this planet had hover tech, then I'd be able to park the semi over the shop and get ice cream. Stupid humans."

"But didn't humans invent soft serve ice cream, Skuld?" Belldandy asked. She felt a little bit guilty, but she did remember that Skuld flirt-teased Keiichi during the time Yggdrasil wasn't supplying the Norns with power.

Skuld looked away in a huff.

"Hey, everyone!" Urd's voice said. Belldandy looked and saw that the little dancing hula girl on the dashboard was either replaced by a Mini-Urd or was possessed by the eldest Norn.

"What are you here for, Urd?" Skuld asked in a grumpy tone..

"Came to warn you that an evil entity named Auntie Alice was spotted in your area. Either avoid her and let us know if you saw her or see if you can run her over. Don't worry about hurting her because she's kinda supernatural, her body will fade if you attack her" Urd said. "And what's got your panties in a twist, Sduld?"

"Just learning that getting what I want isn't as fun as I expected it to be," Skuld sighed, making Belldandyfeel a little guilty. THe Youngest Norn then asked, "Soo...Auntie Alice? What does she do?

"Leaps on cars, abducts kids from their parents. Some claim she drives the parents crazy during the ordeal," Urd answered with a shrug.

Belldandy frowned as she stared at Urd.

"Really, Urd? Can't you think of a better-" Skuld began before she pointed ahead of the cab and shrieked, "Auntie Alice! She's gonna get me!"

Belldandy looked ahead. A long distance away in the middle of the road was a tall woman, dressed in white. Her skin looked rotten, her black hair was long and frayed, and her eyes were black voids.

Belldandy instructed , "Skuld… Prevent the black box from knowing what I'm about to do."

Skuld nervously nodded as she focused her attention on her smartphone.

A thump later, Urd said, "There. No more evil entity. Ran over by a holy truck. Can't think of a better way to handle it."

"Run over by a Desoto driven by an anthropomorphic dog in a business suit and a lagomorph who prefers violence over anything else?" Skuld asked.

"Quiet, you," Urd grumbled. When they heard a police siren, Urd grumbled, "Speak of the deranged and they appear."

Belldandy pulled to the side of the road. Within moments, a bipedal dog in a suit and a naked white bipedal rabbity-thing with a mouth of sharp teeth walked up to the door.

"I'm Sam and he's Max. We're Freelance police," The dog said, gesturing to his friend. "Do you know why we pulled you over?"

"I do not," Belldandy answered.

"Darn! We were hoping you'd know!" Max grumbled.

"Quiet, chowderhead," Sam said to Max with a glare. Returning towards Belldandy, Sam asked, "There's been reports of roadside attractions being stolen and manatees kidnapped. If you don't mind, we'd like to check out your cargo."

"I don't mind, Mr. Sam," Belldandy replied. "Will you need me to open up the back?"

"Just Sam will do. Calling me Mr. Sam gives Max a case of the giggles," Sam said.

"The kind of giggles that result in explosions for all! Death from above!" Max said before giggling like a schoolgirl before Prom.

Sam shot Max another glare before giving him a headslap that sent the Lagomorph into the sky. The dog police officer said, "And if you don't mind, that's being nice, as if we were to try to open it, I bet that the experience would lead us to go on a line of steps most commonly found in a point and click adventure game."

After crashing back down to earth that moment, Max said, "And those games are long dead, outside of indie developers."

After Belldandy, Sam, and Max headed to the back of the trailer, the goddess opened it up.

Inside was various stacked boxes. Sam looked at a few for a few moments before he said, "Looks like your typical semi, filled with overpriced factory made Wacdonalds restaurant food, complete with cheaply made toys."

"Ooh! Ooh! I want some! I want some!" Max cried out, trying to run past Sam. He was knocked into the sky for his troubles.

"Won't that hurt him eventually?" Belldandy asked as she closed the trailer.

"Nah, he loves it!" Sam answered.

"I do!" Max added after he landed.

"Well, you're clean. Sorry to trouble you," Sam said before he and Max left for their Desoto.

As Beldlandy returned to the cab, she muttered, "What a strange duo…"

"Max isn't so bad. On the internet, he gave me some tips on how to improve Banpei's radar," Skuld defended.

Both Belldandy and Urd stared at Skuld before shaking their heads, unable to believe that the Lagomorph knew anything useful. Deciding to change the topic, Urd asked, "So what's Bell's next license?"

Skuld looked at her tablet for a moment before answering," A Mecha license."

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz - This is a poor attempt at a _Sam & Max_ crossover. The S&M duo are quirky and humorous. Not only that, their series is a bit older than the A!MG series.

In one version of their backstory, they found a plastic badge in a cereal box and then a man who claimed to be the Police commissioner told them to fight crime and that'd he call them for future cases.

Sam and Max do cause a lot of damage while on a case, using their wits, violence, and gunplay. Despite that, there's two mandates that the series creator has that I know of. One is that Sam & Max, despite all the havoc they wreak, are always on the side of good. The other is that they often create a bigger mess while solving the problem at hand.

They're good-natured and mostly reactive, though. Toss them into the A!MG universe and the only ones that gets harmed are Aoshima, Mara, Hagal, and Hagal's crew. I imagine Hild would either avoid them or use them to stir up trouble so that Lind, Peorth, Urd, and Skuld get added to the list of targets.

Why not Keiichi or Belldandy? Our favorite A!MG couple would try to talk things out, which allows Sam & Max to engage in wordplay that confuses Keiichi to a degree that amuses Max.

Due to events in one of their games, Max would be able to see the goddesses' true forms. Maybe because he's already gone mad, maybe because one timeline version of himself was changed into a rabbit-cthulhu-zilla that did a few Sailor Moon poses while controlled like Voltron, maybe because of the Max hivemind giving him a form of immunity, or maybe because it'd be funny that a Rabbit-thingy can see what others can't.

Yeah, Word of G_d said Max has a hivemind with other versions of himself, thus why he's a bit out of touch with reality. It also means you're as likely to get nonsense as much as you're able to get something useful from him.

Personally, I'd probably have Max describe the true forms as a cross between a jellyfish, the night skies, nuclear power plant, jack o'lantern pumpkin, a dragon, and a boudoir.

Why a boudoir? Why not a boudoir?

As for Sam, he's a good-natured bipedal dog wearing clothes whose a straight man to Max's wackiness. Both are manchildren, though. While Sam appears to be the voice of reason most of the time and is, Sam has a nastier temper than Max. In fact, when both get mad, Max is the one who has greater restraint.


	3. Mecha License

Disclaimer : Kōsuke Fujishima created and owns _Ah! My Goddess, Oh! My Goddess, Aa! Megami-Sama_, or whatever name you refer to the series as.

_Zoids _is created and owned by Tomy.

-oOoOoOo-

"Team Iron Kong has arrived on the field," The robotic announcer said from his rocket tower after landing and gesturing to one side of the battle field. Gestured to the other side, the announcer said, "Team Nekomi MCC has arrived on the field."

Three giant robotic animals walked onto the battlefield on each side. On one side was three robots based on King Kong. They all had two cannons on their backs and a missile launcher on their right shoulder. One of the Kong Zoid pilots muttered, "Wait, I thought we were fighting Nekomi Mech?"

"Who knows? Maybe they changed it because the old name was bringing them bad luck or something?" One of the other Kong Zoid pilot replied. "Either that or the Judges have that weird name glitch again."

On the other side was a wolf mech, a Liger mech, and a hawk mech. All of which had enhanced claws as melee weapons.

The Wolf mech was a Zoid called 'Whitz Wolf'. It looked like a wolf and it had two cannons on its back. The cannons were modified, so that one shot out fire and the other shot lightning. It was piloted by Urd. Behind the cockpit canopy was a mural of World of Elegance, depicted as a pinup girl, with the words 'Angel of Light' written next to it.

The Hawk mech was a Zoid called 'Jet Hawk'. It had four lightning cannons under its wings. It was piloted by Lind.

The Liger mech was a Zoid named a Shield Liger. Unlike the others, it was a much older model. It had some close range cannons, but could generate a nigh-unbreakable shield. In fact, this Liger's shield had offensive and reflective variants installed just a few days ago. The Shield Liger was piloted by Keiichi.

Over the Liger's cockpit speaker, Belldandy's voice said, "When I was told that my next license would be a mecha license, I assumed that I would be piloting a mech, not that I would _be _the mech."

Keiichi looked sheepish for a moment before he consoled, "Well, I guess you could probably shame whoever's in charge to be more clear next time…"

Urd called over the communicator, "Hey, Keiichi! Try not to think about the fact that you're inside Bell!"

Keiichi and Belldandy both blushed, hard. The pilots of the Iron Kong Zoids were confused upon seeing that the Liger's paint job suddenly featured pink decals on the sides of its' face. They were even more confused to see that those same decals slowly faded away, leaving no marks on the original paint job.

One of the Iron Kong pilots came very close to calling a foul on the presence of active matrix camouflage on the battlefield. Of course, if that's actually what he'd witnessed, it was so hilariously defective that you couldn't actually prove what it was. If it was like that, then calling them out on it could easily ruin his reputation for life.

Before anyone else could say anything, the announcer said, "Area scanned! Battlefield set up! Ready..."

Lind was happy that she was finally able to fight along aside Keiichi. With an eager grin, Lind roared, "I was born to…"

"Fight!" The Announcer declared.

Keiichi and Urd rushed on ahead towards the Kongs, while Lind flew up until the sun was at her back. At which point, she dove downwards, firing at the Kongs.

"Activate Defensive Shield, Bell!" Keiichi said as Urd slowed down a little to stay behind Belldandy.

The Shield activated, blocking the missile volley from two of the Kongs. The third one tried to fire at Lind, but her Lightning bolts collided with the missiles, resulting in a massive explosion instead.

However, that caused a dust debris to cover the Kongs.

When the shield was taken down, Urd crazily cried out, "Imma gonna rush'em!"

"Urd, no!" Keiichi cried out right before Urd ran into the cloud and was promptly backhanded right out of the cloud before it dissipated. "Bell, Reflective Shield!"

"Right!" Belldandy replied as Keiichi rushed forward. The shield was a rainbow one, cycling through the various colors. The Iron Kongs fired their cannons at Keiichi and Belldandy, but the laser shots bounced back, hitting the Iron Kongs' heads.

"Strike Claw!" Keiichi cried out as he and Belldandy tackled one of the Kongs.

One of the other Iron Kongs raised their hands up, readying to strike Whitz Wolf's body. But it was attacked by Lind's lightning cannons, causing it to fall into the third Iron Kong.

By that time, Urd got her Whitz Wolf back up on all fours. She growled, "Alright, let's go for round two!"

So as the Irons Kongs got back up, Urd repeatedly fired at them, continually knocking them back down.

"Urd, don't you think you should let them get back up?" Belldandy asked.

"Well… since you asked nicely… I could," Urd said, briefly stopping her barriage for a few moments. She restarted it as she maniacally laughed, "But I was backhanded, so no!"

"Fight over! Team Iron Kong is unable to continue fighting! Team Nekomi MCC WINS!" The Robotic announcer called out.

"Tch. Too soon, if you ask me," Urd grumbled.

"I overheard the other pilots talking with each other. More and more people keep thinking we're Nekomi Mech, not Nekomi MCC," Belldandy said with a touch of disappointment. "Perhaps I should correct them?"

Keiichi rubbed one of the monitors in the cockpit as he gently said, "No, Bell. Just let it be. While the Mech one sounds kinda good in a way that Tamiya and Otaki would agree with, anyone that asks us about the MCC one will get to learn about our time in a Motorcycle club and how we met."

"I'm starting to think you got your brains switched, as that sounds more like a Belldandy line, Keiichi," Urd interjected.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from Hild - This was looked over by the folks at the Goddess Relief Office Forums.

Someone wanted Belldandy to have a Mecha License. So I registered her for one.

While I know they intended for this to be a Mecha Piloting License, I just couldn't resist the wordplay. Neither could my little Urdy!

Team Iron Kong is some generic group that specializes in using Gorilla-type Zoids.

Other names for our main characters' team were…

'Keiichi's Harem' because pretty much all women in the Ah! My Goddess series were paired with Keiichi at one point or another, even if only for a gag or two. One can imagine Belldandy shooting it down, Lind feeling uncomfortable with it, and Keiichi protesting the name.

'Not Keiichi's Harem' I bet this one was a joke from Urd.

'Team Goddess' Keiichi's on the team,so I think that might be why this was rejected. I don't see him refusing the name. Might be a bit uncomfortable with it, though.

'Team Skuld's Inventions' I see Urd shooting this down and claiming Skuld has a big enough ego already.

'Team Wings' Rejected because I doubt anyone would accept jokes and references to an American sitcom television series that ran for eight seasons on NBC during the 90's

'Team Angel' Not too sure why this was rejected. Maye because they only have one flying Zoid? All the members have an angel. Keiichi even held a few for a little bit.


	4. Mecha pilot license

Disclaimer : Kōsuke Fujishima created and owns _Ah! My Goddess, Oh! My Goddess, Aa! Megami-Sama,_ or whatever name you refer to the series as.

_Power Rangers_ is owned by Hasbro.

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy walked onto the bridge of the Astro Megaship. Before her, Keiichi was piloting and Chrono was looking over the scanners. Belldandy asked, "How is everything?"

Giving Belldandy a quick glance, Keiichi said, "Captain, we're making good time to the Asteroid Belt. Then we'll do our survey mission, so that Terra Venture can get its building materials."

"I'm not getting anything out of the ordinary, Captain," Chrono answered.

Belldandy smiled and nodded towards them both before she sat down at the Captain's chair. Keiichi asked, "I do have to ask, though. Is Skuld trying one of her 'improvements' again? We've slowed down for no reason a few times, so I asked D.E.C.A.. But she's told me that Skuld's just in her room, reading manuals."

Belldandy looked towards one of the cameras and asked, "D.E.C.A., can you connect me with Skuld?"

"Affirmative, Captain," D.E.C.A. replied from one of the various speakers.

After a moment, Belldandy asked, "Skuld, are you alright? I know you're still upset that I grounded you, but tearing apart our Galaxy Gliders to make a jet pack was a bad idea."

"_I still think that jet packs are better than space surfboards," _Skuld replied.

Belldandy frowned before she said, "D.E.C.A. connect me to the R&D room."

"Connecting, Captain," D.E.C.A. replied.

From the speakers, Skuld's voice could be heard, "_You'd think the soldering tools would get more advanced with non-human races, but it's still the same basic tools. I guess Urd was right that the basics are the same all over…"_

"Skuld… why aren't you in your room?" Belldandy asked, her good mood now ruined.

"_Wha… Big Sis? Big Sis!? I'm… I'm… I'm…"_ Skuld's voice stammered as the sounds of tools being dropped was heard. "_I am in my room! There must be some crossed wires somewhere! Just let me out of my room and I'd be happy to fix it!"_

"Skuld…I am not only your big this place I am also your Captain. While I understand that you are excited to be on board a spaceship that can transform into a Megazord, you also promised to obey the rules." Belldandy said, her fingers drumming the arm rest.

"_I… I… Uh…" _Skuld uttered, trying to find some excuse. Sadly, she used her old standard. "_It's all Keiichi's fault! I wanted to upgrade the Battlizer, but he said it might risk the health of the user! I wanted to upgrade the Astro Megaship's weapons, but he said he didn't want to risk the ship running out of power during a fight! If I was given a chance to do my upgrades, then I would have avoided those errors!"_

"Skuld, return to your room and undo whatever you did to D.E.C.A.'s scanners. I do not want to risk us running blindly into a trap," Belldandy said as she was taking deep breaths to stay calm. "When we are once again in friendly territory, we will be talking about your future employment aboard this ship."

"_But big sis-"_ Skuld began.

"That's _Captain _Belldandy," Belldandy said just as the claxon rang out.

"Zord-sized monster flying towards us!" Keiichi exclaimed.

"Keiichi, head to the Mega Shuttle! I'll take over piloting until we finish transforming!" Belldandy commanded as she pressed a button that brought a control console up in front of her.

"Aye, Captain!" Keiichi said before he ran to the elevator. "D.E.C.A., Mega Shuttle docking bay!"

"Acknowledged, Keiichi," D.E.C.A. said as the door closed.

"Big si-Captain Belldandy! Let me help!" Skuld replied.

"Lind! Head to R&D and make sure Skuld gets to her room, as she is supposed to be grounded!" Belldandy ordered, "Everyone else, ready for evasive maneuvers and Zord Transformation!"

-o-

It was a large bipedal rock monster that looked like it had a couple of cigar-shaped spaceships sticking out behind its shoulders. It was using those rockets to close the distance on the Astro Megaship.

As the Mega Shuttle left its docking bay, the monster chuckled, "And now to decapitate the head!"

Just as the monster raised its hands, a barrage of lasers came from the Astro Megaship, knocking the monster into a spin.

"You cheaters! I was gonna destroy you and win!" The monster cried out as it tried to stabilize itself.

-o-

"Activate shields!" Belldandy ordered.

From the radio, Urd's voice said, "_Shields are up! I'll continue to modulate the shape until we're in Zord form!"_

"Thank you, Urd," Belldandy replied as the monster's lasers harmlessly glanced off the shields. As the Zord continued to transform, Keiichi began to strafe the monster with his own lasers. He stopped firing when the Astro Megaship was ready for him to maneuver the Mega Shuttle into place as its head.

Once the Astro Megazord was in its Zord form, Belldandy said to herself, "Now to prove I deserve the heavenly variant of the Mecha pilot license…"

She was about to rush in and fight the monster when she realized that all of the monster's exhaust vents were still open. So she said, "Lind, Skuld! How fast can you make a certain type of missile?"

Skuld's voice said, "_Let me go, Lind! Let me go! Captain Belldandy, I'd need a few minutes, but why?"_

"I need one as soon as possible," Belldandy answered. "It might be a good idea to take the instruments from one of the science probes. It needs to be able to chase down rocket exhaust.

"_Wait… you mean like how the Enterprise A blew up that modified Bird of Prey in Undiscovered Country?" _Skuld asked, sounding confused for a moment. She then cheerfully added, "_I'm on it!" _A moment later, she grinned wildly and continued, "_But, I cannae change the laws of physics! I've got to have thirty minutes! Lind, give me a hand!"_

-o-

The Astro Megazord flew at the monster, delivering a clothesline that sent the monster into another spin.

Just as the monster stopped spinning, the Astro Megazord flew at it once more. This time giving the monster an uppercut. Just then, Belldandy saw the final missile load indicator on her console go from red to green, She knew that Skuld had completed her special task.

"Stop doing that and accept your doom!" The monster yelled as it stabilized itself again. The Astro Megazord let loose with a volley of missiles that, unfortunately, the monster easily evaded. "Ha! You missed!"

However, the thruster on one of the missiles cut out while its' fuselage split apart. Immediately, several smaller missiles locked onto their designated targets, casually tracking their new trajectories unnoticed. Meanwhile, the monster was busy shouting, "Well? What are you waiting for now?!". Every one of the modified missiles found their way home, with both of the monster's vents receiving plenty of ordinance. Within moments the monster was obliterated.

"Uhm… congratulations on your first victory, Captain," Keiichi uttered in surprise.

"Why fight harder when fighting smarter works better?" Belldandy replied with a cheery smile. "We'll remain in Zord form, just in case the monster wasn't alone out here." As she watched the glow of the remaining fragments from the explosion, she thought, '_An MKV warhead. She must be trying to apologize in her own way…_'

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from Hild - This chapter was beta-read by Xindran and the others at the Goddess Relief Office Forum. So thank them all for their good work.

HotelKatz was lazy at uploading this, so blame him.

So we get to see how Belldandy fares as a commander on a spaceship that can change into a mecha. Belldandy fights smarter, rather than harder or honorable. Skuld's disobedient, all because of her Belldandy worship. Urd's more defensive than I expected. Here, I thought she would be at the combat controls of the mecha form.

I'm surprised Skuld doesn't go around handing out pamphlets about worshipping Belldandy. Maybe that happens in a _Konosuba _crossover? The church of Bell vs the Axis Order. The girl next door vs a girl who thinks making your panties invisible will prevent a pervert from looking at that article of clothing.

About the only goddess I see Aqua getting along most of the time with is Urd, and that's only because both like to drink. Eh, maybe Belldandy too, but only when healing others. Otherwise, Belldandy would be all nice-face around Aqua.

Personally, I'd prefer _Overlord _or _Cautious Hero_, but it's more of a flavor thing. Sort of like liking certain flavors of potato chips, y'know?

Besides, I heard that the creator of _Cautious Hero_ is friends with the creator of _Konosuba_. So I look forward to references to each other in both series.

I kind of find it neat that we're getting more stuff that has a D&D influence in their making, at least in Japan. Kinda funny that so many people thought Dungeons and Dragons was all demon worship in the 1980s, even though demons were meant to be killed in that game.


	5. Ninja

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Naruto_

-oOoOoOo-

Lind, Belldandy, Urd, and Peorth were in a group, dressed in outdoor clothes, metal headbands, and all had camping gear strapped to their backs. However, only Lind had an adult body with a green vest full of all sorts of compartments and pockets. The others were in bodies about 14 years old. Currently, they were walking along a path in some woods and were delivering a letter from one noble to another.

"Urd, please stop glaring at Lind," Belldandy said, putting a hand on her older sister's shoulder.

"Belldandy, I hate this world and I hate the fact that I…" Urd calmly said before slowly turning towards Belldandy and hissed, "Am. Smaller. Than. Lind."

"Well, she was chosen to be the leader while we are in the Elemental Nations, trying to get Ninja Licenses," Belldandy replied with a smile that she hoped would calm Urd down. "We have to be in younger bodies."

"Lind has bigger boobs than me and my request to change them was denied," Urd growled. "Why couldn't we go to the Ninja Gaiden world, the Tenchu world, or The Street Fighter world? Hell, I'd even be happy to try the world of Nintama Rantarou or even the world of Usagi Yojimbo! But noo! We get to be in the world of Naruto!"

"Urd, I thought you'd be happy to be in a world where you don't have to hide your potion skills?" Peorth asked.

"I've debugged several hundred variations of this world so many times, I can recite the common plot points backwards and forwards. Nine-tailed fox attacks Konoha, Zabuza and Haku either get killed or join Konoha, Chunin exams, Sasuke leaves Konoha, and so on and so on. I hate it all," Urd spat. After taking a deep breath, she asked, "But enough of that. Why aren't you mad like me about being made younger?

"It's not the first time I've been de-aged, nor has it been the first time for you. But I am surprised that the Naruto world is such a trigger for you," Peorth commented.

"I had more power and better tasting sake back then," Urd answered. "Here, the water quality really does vary from place to place, thus affecting the rice quality. Sometimes you get some decent sake, other times you get the kind of sake you're better off using to clean toilet bowls with."

Lind stopped and ordered, "Everyone, stop and be quiet."

Urd's foul temper was replaced with stony determination, as she and the others took out kunai and scanned the area for the slightest bit of movement.

Within a few moments, a deer walked out of some bushes.

"Oh, a deer," Belldandy said with a smile…Right before Lind threw a kunai hard enough to cut clean through the deer's spine.

A smiling Lind announced, "We don't have to worry about dinner."

Belldandy walked up to the deer and said, "Thank you, deer, for becoming out dinner."

Belldandy then looked towards the others and announced, "I'll prepare our meal."

"Wait, shouldn't you be all 'Oh no! A life has ended!'" Peorth asked, a bit weirded out by Belldandy's calm reaction.

"We need to eat," Bellandy answered. "Besides, I've been a Soul Reaper and have seen worse deaths."

"Anyone feel like testing to see if there's any poisons or viruses in this deer?" Lind asked. "As for why, I've heard rumors that the Nara sometimes breed sterile deer that are poisonous to eat."

"I will! After all, I brought the kits!" Peorth cheerfully volunteered as she placed her backpack down and took out a couple of sealed boxes. After opening the boxes, Peorth used a chakra scalpel to cut some tissue from the carcass

As Peorth went about seeing if the deer was safe to eat, Urd asked, "Wanna know the full reason why Skuld isn't here?"

"I was curious, Urd. If it isn't long, please tell me," Belldandy replied.

"I asked if she wanted to go to a world without ice cream and a low level of tech," Urd explained "She curled up in a fetal position and kept muttering, 'No ice cream and no tech make Skuld crazy'. Frankly, I'm surprised her reaction didn't involve explosives," The eldest Norn paused for a moment, rolled her eyes and said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant _art!_" . After a few more moments, Urd said, "We're totally gonna pay for that later, aren't we?"

Belldandy nodded before she said, "I think a discussion about art might be good for the moment. While explosions can look artistic, it is transient, much like life. But the memory of both can remain, so there is an element of eternity within everything."

Some distance away, Dedara was about to blow up the group. When he overheard Belldandy's nodded and began to walk away, thinking, '_Someone else finally gets it.'_

Urd looked towards Peorth and asked, "So which do you think is Belldandy's favorite work of art?"

"Keiichi," Peorth replied, still focused on her work.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : This isn't even a poor Naruto crossover, it's barely one. Then again, I'm straying from the main plot of Naruto and having the goddesses as background characters.

We may or may not even be in the Leaf Village.

Originally, the line about Belldandy having a Soul Reaper license was going to be a Krampus license and show that aside from Keiichi, nothing gets between Belldandy and Licenses.


	6. Potions

Disclaimer :I do not own Ah! My Goddess

-oOoOoOo-

"So, what's the first thing about potions?" Urd asked.

"A clean workplace that's well ventilated?" Belldandy answered.

"Yup. Guess you learned by my choices and cleanliness, right?" Urd replied with a smile

_A giggling Urd staggered out of her room, hanging onto anything in her path. When she saw Belldandy, Urd asked, "Hey...Did you… Did you always have hair that goes through all the shades of the rainbow?"_

_Belldandy paused, wondering if she should try altering her hair to do such a thing. "No. My hair is light brown, like always when I'm sealed."_

"_Oh… Then I'm hallucinating again. The vents in my room are blocked again. Get Banpei and Sigel to clean them," Urd uttered before falling on her face._

"You could say that…" Belldandy remarked with a nervous smile.

"Well, in any case, the other things are ingredients, tools, and location. For location, well-vented, but also someplace that can be sealed off if something goes wrong, like accidentally animating ramen into a rather gropey tentacle beast. Stuff like that usually requires a lot of fire or a big stomach," Urd explained. "You can guess the reason for the first two."

Belldandy nodded, "So what are we brewing first?"

"Cures and antidotes. I have Keiichi as a volunteer test subject for a few transformation potions," Urd said before she snapped her fingers.

Banpei wheeled in a bound Keiichi, who was in the middle of a werewolf transformation.

"...Did Keiichi know what he was volunteering for?" Belldandy asked.

"Well, more like Mara was attacking earlier today and I gave him a potion to give him strength to ward her off. But Mara had hit him with something before than that, so now he's kinda a werewolf," Urd answered, looking a bit sheepish. When she saw Belldandy's disapproving look, Urd quickly said, "Hey, in my defense, it's an easily curable one! So I thought 'two birds with one stone' because I was teaching you later!"

"Let us begin the lesson," Belldandy said, clearly displeased with the situation.

"So…. how much do you want to cure him? Some of the way, so he's more muscle-ly and primal? Only a little, so like the last one, but more hairier? Or all the way and keep the classic Keiichi?" Urd asked.

"Which do you suggest?" Belldandy asked as she looked at the snarling Wolf-Keiichi, while he struggled with his bonds.

"Not my place to decide, Bell. You pick," Urd answered.

"It's not my place either," Belldandy replied. "Too bad we can't ask Keiichi."

"But we can!" Urd answered before throwing an Urd Bolt at Keiichi. After the crackling bolt hit the werewolf, he immediately changed back to his normal self.

"Wha... the? Why am I in your room, Urd?" Keiichi asked.

"Mara changed you into a werewolf. So I'm using it to help Bell get her potions license," Urd answered.

"But… how did Keiichi change back? Does this mean I can't use this to help get my license?" Belldandy asked.

"He's still a werewolf. Mara prefers the classics for certain transformations. One of the early werewolf variants are powerful attackers, but change back at the first injury. Imagine being a powerful unstoppable werewolf who can get defeated by a stubbed toe," Urd answered.

Keiichi turned white as he muttered, "Did… Did I…"

Placing a gentle hand on Keiichi's shoulder, Urd explained. "I captured you the moment you began to change, so no one was hurt. I had Skuld use a disguise spell to take your place at Whirlwind. It's not the first time Mara tried to ruin our lives with monster transformations, so I know what to do."

"So… Do we use wolfsbane?" Belldandy asked.

"No! Using Aconitum will kill Keiichi, regardless of whether the werewolf is good or not!" Urd spat out in a panic. After calming herself down, she turned back towards Keiichi and asked, "So… Bell wants to know if you want some of the effects of werewolf-ism. Want more muscles? Want more hair?"

Keiichi paused for a moment, considering his options. When he decided, he said, "I'd like to go back to my normal self. I don't want to make Tsukimi a dangerous time."

Urd smiled, "Good choice, Keiichi. Want me to teach Bell how to make a compound that makes anything rustproof?"

"...Maybe?" Keiichi replied with a bit of uncertainty in his tone. "I'd only use it on my Beemer, though. If I sold it, then I'd lose money in the long run."

"Your call, Keiichi," Urd chuckled. She walked over to Belldandy and said, "Alright, let's get down to potion brewing."

Keiichi became terrified, asking, "But don't you have a fifty-fifty chance of brewing the correct potion?"

Urd glared at him for a few moments before spitting out, "Only because I like making my own variants. When it comes to bog-standard potions like werewolf cure, they always work and I can make them, but it's sooo boring! I think I understand Tamiya and Otaki when they get asked to work on a regular bike and not make improvements!"

She gestured to Belldandy and said, "But lucky you! She likes the basic stuff and you did request to be fully cured. So the basic werewolf cure it is!"

After a whole bunch of pouring, mixing, and boiling, Belldandy began, "I must admit, potion brewing does seem a lot like making soup. Perhaps you should-"

Urd quickly uttered, "Nope! Work makes me break out in hives!"

"It's as much work as potion-brewing," Belldandy quietly commented.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : I apologize for the lateness.

Tsukimi is an Autumn moon viewing. Something of a little holiday ritual thing. A quick Google check says it happens on the fifteenth day of the eighth month of the lunar calendar. I think that happens around September or October

It's supposed to express gratitude for a good harvest and hopes for similar bounty in the future. One watches the moon and eat Tsukimi-dango.


	7. License : Rescue Ranger

Disclaimer: I do not own _Ah! My Goddess _or _Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers_.

-oOoOoOo-

Mini-Urd and Monty were trapped. Monty was stuck in a mouse cage while Mini-Urd was sulking inside a sake bottle. Normally, Mini-Urd would be able to escape and then blast Monty free, but there was a magic seal on the sake stopper that prevented her from using her powers.

"An enjoyable victory, even if we were only able to capture one of those pesky Rescue Rangers and a trainee…" Fat Cat chuckled before sipping a wine glass filled with milk.

Mini-Hild flew over to Mini-Urd and offered, "Urd-chan, if you join my side, I'll gladly free you."

"Why would she join a lassie like you? You joined with Fat Cat and anyone who joins him has a few screws loose!" Monty exclaimed, pointing at Mini-Hild.

"Why, I'm little Urd's Mommy!" Mini-Hild cheerfully said. Then with a frightening look, she added, "So stay out of family matters, Monterey Jack."

Feeling that he was staring at something far scarier than any cat, Monty gulped before he muttered, "Right, right…"

Mini-Urd merely stared at Mini-Hild before raising a hand and making a gesture with a single finger.

Flying away, Mini-Hild sighed, "I should have expected that for trapping you in an _empty _sake bottle…"

"Sorry about that, Monty. She's the leader of Demonkind, after all," Mini-Urd apologized.

"It's alright, Urd. I've dealt with things just as bad," Monty replied. "So why can't you use your magic to escape?"

"Magic seal on the bottle stopper. It prevents me from using my power while I'm stuck in here," Mini-Urd answered. "If you can do something to get the seal's ink to run or just get ruined, then I'd be able to get out of here."

Monty looked towards the bottle opening, headed towards the end of the cage, and tried to reach for the stopper. Alas, it was just out of reach. He looked towards Mini-Urd and sadily shook his head, "Sorry, Urd."

Mini-Urd sighed, "It's alright. We just have to wait for our friends."

Fat Cat grabbed Mini-Hild, brought her to his face, and asked, "Now that I know how to make that seal, what makes you think you're still useful to me?"

Mini-Hild smirked for a few moments before answering, "If you're thinking about betraying me by eating me, I can promise I _will _be the last meal you'll ever have."

Fat Cat opened his mouth full of fangs, hoping to scare Mini-Hild.

Instead, Mini-Hild's smirk turned into an ear-to-ear grin that displayed clearly inhuman teeth. Briefly, a disturbingly vivid image of Fat Cat's stomach being torn open from the inside out ran through the overweight tabby's mind. Even though Fat Cat refused to back down, he was frozen in place while sweating that thought.

While that was happening, Mini-Urd heard a knocking above her. Both she and Monty looked up, seeing Zipper and Micro-Belldandy holding an eyedropper filled with white-out.

"Zipper!," Monty cheered, while Urd asked Bell, "So why are _you _Zipper-sized?"

"This was all I could spare at the moment, while the rest of me stays by Keiichi," Micro-Bell answered.

'_Seriously? We're working to get you another license and you mostly blow us all off?' _Mini-Urd thought.

"So… Will the white-out work?" Monty asked.

"Yeah, it will. It'll interfere with the seal's coding. Sorta like a whitespace error in a typical computer scripting language," Mini-Urd explained.

"That's… something Gadget might like to know," Monty muttered, rubbing his head in confusion.

Zipper and Micro-Belldandy flew to the stopper and carefully dripped some white-out over it, ruining the magic seal. Mini-Urd giggled evilly as she used a fire dagger spell to open a hole in the side of the sake bottle. Her next action was to slice the metal bars of Monty's cage. After dispelling her magic, Mini-Urd held out a hand and asked, "Ready to fly, Monty?"

"Always, Urd," Monty replied, taking ahold of Urd's hand.

As Mini-Urd, Monty, Zipper, and Micro-Bell flew towards a window, Fat Cat finally came to his senses, closed his mouth and put down Hild. He muttered, "I have more important matters at hand than to play with you."

Mini-Hild chuckled, "Like dealing with our escapees?"

He looked back just in time to see the four trying to leave and hissed. He pressed a button on his desk and yelled, "Wart! Mole! Snout! Mepps! Get In here!"

"We're having trouble here, boss!" Snout replied in a panicked tone. "Some tiny human is tearing up the place!"

Lind's voice happily cried out, "I'm not locked in here with you! You're locked in here with me!"

Sounds of crashes, smashes, and cries for help continuously came through the comm system before the intercom cut out.

"What was that?" Fat Cat asked in confusion.

"That's Lind," the tiny Daimakaicho said cheerfully, "Your men will probably need to drop in on a Vet tonight. Oh, and I'm pretty sure they'll also be afraid of anything dressed in white from now on, going by how excited Lind sounded," Mini-Hild answered with a shrug.

"What makes you so sure?" Fat Cat asked with a glare.

"That's a secret!" Mini-Hild said in a sing-song tone as Urd opened the window with a gesture.

Fat Cat growled for a few moments before he yelled, "Get them!"

The rotund cat lunged at the Rescue Rangers with claws extended, as they made their way through the window. When Fat Cat was halfway through the opening, Mini-Urd used some magic to slam the window's sash down on him. The pudgy feline was immobilized, yowling angrily for help that wouldn't come anytime soon.

"So where's everyone else?" Mini-Urd asked.

"Gadget and Skuld are messing around with Fat Cat's electronics, Chip's making sure that Lind won't go overboard, and Peorth and Dale are freeing the kidnapped mice that Fat Cat hoped to use to rig his casino games," Micro-Belldandy answered.

"Fat Cat's kinda stupid. Casino games are already rigged in the house's favor," Mini-Urd muttered.

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Xindran had an awesome idea for a crossover and I played around with it. The goddesses are kinda training to become the Japanese version of the Rescue Rangers.

Been a long time since I've seen the show. Heard that there might be some sort of cult devoted to Gadget in some corner of Russia.


	8. License : Huntress

Disclaimer : Kōsuke Fujishima created and owns _Ah! My Goddess, Oh! My Goddess, Aa! Megami-Sama,_ or whatever name you refer to the series as.

_RWBY_ was created by Monty Oum and is owned by Rooster Teeth.

This chapter was written by Wordbringer of Joseum of the Goddess Relief Office Forum.

RWBY: Team BLUS or SBLU (blush or sky-blue)

Belldandy glanced at the time.

Normally, that would be enough to cause Urd to fall off of her seat since Belldandy never got impatient, even in Professor Port's class like they were currently, but Urd was vibrating in her seat too, counting each tick of the second hand.

Skuld on the other hand was busy scribbling ideas into her notebook, more and more drawings just appearing. She apparently loved the idea of Mecha-shift weapons but held that there weren't enough bombs.

In contrast, Lind's eyes were focused on Port, but they had a vacancy to them. Like her mind was away somewhere, imagining things.

"-And then I smacked the Beowulf on the snout with the sole of my shoe! The poor-"

Lind's hand shot into the air, interrupting the teacher and causing the half-asleep students behind them to blink back to wakefulness.

"Professor," Lind questioned. "I notice you said that you smacked the Beowulf with your shoe. However, weren't you strangling the Beowulf at the time with the shoelace?"

"Yes, I was," Port looked proud. "The poor Beowulf was just suffering a bad day when it encountered-

"But your boots don't have the length of shoelace to both complete one loop around the circumference of a Beowulf neck plus reach the snout," Lind pressed on, her questioning causing more of the class to wake up. "How was that possible?"

"Excellent question, Lind," Port praised the Valkyrie who blushed at the commendation from the teacher. She was so unused to praise. "As I was saying, the poor boot ripped in half, leaving me with one hand holding the laces and the sole in the other. The Beowulf was about as shocked as you all were" the class wasn't so surprised "to see the magnificent me sacrifice my boot just to discipline it."

"But wouldn't it have been more practical to just take the aglet at the end of the shoelace and stab it through the eye?" Lind questioned.

The blind guy sitting in the row behind scooted a bit away from Lind. The bunny Faunus next to him let out a whimper of horror. The girl wearing beret and sunglasses despite being indoors made a disgusted face.

"Hmm," Port stroke his white mustache. "I suppose that would have been a faster way. At the time though, I was just annoyed at the loss of my boot and I felt I was killing the Grimm at a decent pace so I didn't need to take a more risky option. Also, I didn't want to smell its breath."

"Ah," Lind nodded in understanding. "I see. Thank you professor."

The bell rang and immediately both Belldandy and Urd were flying out of their chairs to the door.

Urd paused even as Belldandy didn't stop her near teleportation out the door and down the hall before turning back and running to Skuld and Lind.

"Come on, come on," the half-goddess urged. "We have to hurry if we want to beat Belldandy to her date!"

"I do not believe that Belldandy and Keiichi need a chaperone for their date," Lind frowned. "Also, I wish to inquire as to how Port managed to make it back to the town with only one shoe and half a boot."

"It's just another date with Keiichi," Skuld said, not looking up from her current diagram. "You know how it will go, it never changes. Keiichi's semblance will kick in, something bad will happen, Belldandy will arrive and disarm it, they won't go beyond holding hands, and go to the movie theater-"

"Oh? Does someone actually remember when Keiichi's Semblance bonded with them?" Urd teased.

"No!" Skuld's face turned red and she suddenly got a lot closer to her notebook. "I don't remember! I don't remember! I never felt Keiichi's soul!"

"If you say so," Urd accepted the obvious lie with a poorly concealed grin. "Anyway, remember, it's an ice-cream date this week."

The notebook slammed shut and Skuld was pushing a reluctant Lind towards the door while Urd pulled her out of her chair. "Come on, we have to hurry! We have to spy on Big Sis's date from inside the ice-cream shop!"

The small girl goddess stared at the small human woman who glared back. Both of them had a bucket full of ice-cream in front of them.

"In this corner, we have the ice-cream-ivore, Skuld!" the store owner announced. "Older than she looks, she is still younger than her opponent-URK!"

The man bent over as two different fists met in his stomach.

"And her opponent, the always lovely beauty, whose-age-I-will-not-comment-on, who loved Neopolitan ice-cream so much she illegally changed her name to match, Miss Neopolitan!" the part-time employee took over announcing. His tactical retreat in regards to a lady's age was accepted and he did not end up on either Skuld's or Neo's glare or fists.

"If our contestants are ready," the clerk paused in time for the two similarly sized ice-cream fanatics to nod. "Then the Ice-Cream Shovedown will..." someone started a drumroll on a table and the clerk paused to let it build. "BEGIN!"

As soon as the syllable left his mouth, both the black-haired girl and the dual pink and brown hair colored woman disregarded the spoons to grab the buckets of ice-cream and hoist them to their face even as cheers built up in the audience.

"So, Skuld made a friend?" Keiichi asked Belldandy as the two watched their date-peeper demolish her favorite food, Lind cheering Skuld on while Urd filmed the contest.

Belldandy, who was sitting right next to Keiichi with her own modest ice-cream scoop, nodded with a smile. "I believe she just did."

0-0-0

With a flash of white light, Holy Bell manifested from Keiichi and caught him out of the sky.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy screamed as she almost jumped out after their Bullhead pilot only for Urd, Lind, and Skuld to grab her and stop her.

"You know he is okay!" Urd grunted as Belldandy fought to get loose. "You already used your Semblance on him and had Holy Bell catch him!"

"But-" Belldandy's struggles didn't relieve at all.

"Wait, if Keiichi got knocked out of the pilot seat by the Nevermore feather and the four of us are here," Lind belatedly asked. "Who is flying the Bullhead?"

"Wasn't Keiichi's Semblance animating the Bullhead?" Skuld asked.

"But Missing Half only works on one thing at a time. If Missing Half is currently bonded with Belldandy to the point she can manifest Holy Bell from him, then it isn't working on the Bullhead," Urd reasoned.

The three currently more sane goddesses glanced at each other.

"Noble Scarlet!" "World of Elegance!"

The two angels manifested in flashes of purple and sea-blue. Lind's angels were already out and fighting in the sky, providing Lind with the ranged ability she could depend on.

Or so they had thought because when Noble Scarlet and World of Elegance looked through the door to the broken cockpit, they found Cool Mint happily gripping the wheel and keeping it steady while her mini-axe blade that was part of Lind's three-part Halberd sat to the side.

The two angels blinked at one another before turning around and staring at Lind.

"What?" she asked, still trying to keep Belldandy from jumping despite not having the ability to fly anymore.

The two angels pushed the cockpit door wide open, revealing the unexpected occupant. Cool Mint turned her head at the quiet thud of the door, before waving with a bright smile.

"Hello Cool Mint," Belldandy waved back before resuming her struggle to get to Keiichi.

"Something you want to tell us, Lind?" Urd asked her fellow teammate who blushed and looked aside, mumbling about wanting to learn how to pilot and fire the helicopter/plane's machine guns.

"No fair!" Skuld protested, letting go of Belldandy to point at a beatifically smiling Cool Mint who had just found and pressed the button for the machine guns. "I wanted to fly the Bullhead!"

"Keiichi!" Belldandy broke free of the two distracted goddesses' grip and jumped out of the vehicle, diving towards the spot of ground where Keiichi and Holy Bell had just landed, her bow-staff mechashift weapon in hand as she plummeted like a falcon through the sky.

"Welp, might as well get back to killing Nevermore," Urd sighed as she straightened up her mechashift-Tesla Coil-Railgun-backpack. "Belldandy will handle the Grimm on the ground."

"Then I'll pilot the Bullhead-" Skuld ran forward-

Only for Cool Mint to look alarmed and to kick the door shut.

"Hey!" Skuld protested. "I wouldn't alter the Bullhead into a Mechashift-Bullhead"

"Again?" Urd prompted.

"For a fifth time!" Skuld corrected.

"For some reason, I don't think even Port believes that anymore," Urd deadpanned. "Back to firing bombs into the sky, Skuld."

"No fair," Skuld grumbled even as she got out her small hammer-bomb launcher-Texas Chainsaw. "Ozpin gave me a scholarship to Beacon because I turned a Bullhead into a mechashift weapon. Why won't he let me do it now?"

"He gave you that scholarship in order to keep an eye on you," Urd reminded Skuld. "Especially after it became obvious that Signal Academy couldn't keep you and your underclasswoman Ruby from starting to rebuild a _building_ into a gun. Not everything needs to be a gun, you know."

"I wasn't making it into a gun!" Skuld protested. "Guns are weak! I wanted a bomb!"

"And that is why both you and Ruby got suspended despite her dad being one of the teachers," Urd sighed. "I suppose it is a good thing that you got into such a loud argument over guns versus bombs otherwise we would have gone to school only to discover that our school would detonate in order to fire a bullet at the moon or something."

"What, combine the two?" Skuld asked disbelievingly even as she started flinging massive explosions from her mechashift weapon into the skies. "Why would we do that?"

0-0-0

"I don't get it!" Weiss threw her hands into the air. "What does a lady like her see in a nobody like him!"

The lady and nobody in question happened to be snuggling Keiichi and Belldandy on an outside bench. Belldandy had her head nestled into Keiichi's neck and the couple's eyes were closed.

"Keiichi is not a nobody," Lind frowned as she rose to her friend's defense. "He is brave, honorable, and steadfast for his friends. A finer man you could not find."

"He doesn't do anything, he doesn't have a noticeable background and he has never done anything worthy of credit," the Schnee Heiress disparaged. "Further, he has no ambition! He won't amount to anything."

"That is because you are looking at him wrong," A new female voice sounded from behind the three teams eating together.

Weiss twisted around to see a woman in dark, skin-tight fabric that left large portions of her skin exposed. Though, she was wearing a skirt, which was more than she usually wore. Apparently, Beacon did have a minimum dress code.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, tad arrogantly. It was the day after the entrance exam.

"Peorth," the black haired woman said as she placed hands on her hips. "I'm friends with those little too sickening lovebirds over there."

Peorth jabbed a thumb towards the two outside the window.

"But you are looking at Keiichi and Belldandy wrong," Peorth continued. "You look at them and wonder what they bring to their idyllic romance. You judge Belldandy as bringing everything and Keiichi as just a leech on her."

"Isn't he?" Weiss challenged. "Belldandy's manners and attitude, not to mention her grace, power, and intelligence, makes her equivalent to the most elite of the upper class. To see her waste her time on a bottom feeder-"

"Don't insult him." Lind growled, her two angels manifesting with scowls.

Weiss paused at the sudden threat before continuing. "He isn't worthy of her."

"Dad said the same thing at first," Skuld chimed in. "Put Keiichi to the test. Keiichi was the only one in history to pass that test."

"You didn't believe he was worthy of Belldandy either," Urd reminded Skuld.

"That was then!" Skuld protested. "I was a child then!"

"And you aren't now?" Urd taunted with a raised brow.

"Urd!" Skuld yelled, her arms plunging down her school uniform for bombs to grab only to stop as she remembered that she didn't have her hammerspace in this world.

"Ignoring the two sisters," Peorth ignored it as Skuld jumped at Urd and tackled her off the chair starting a struggle on the ground. Yang started cheering on her friend Urd while encouraging Ruby to cheer on her rival Skuld. "You are looking at Keiichi wrong."

Peorth grabbed an abandoned seat and leaned forward. "You are assuming that Keiichi is internally driven, that he is interested in bettering himself for himself. He isn't like that. You can tell by his Semblance."

"Oh?" Weiss raised a disbelieving brow. "And should I assume that his Semblance matters?"

"Considering it is part of his soul, yes," Peorth deadpanned. "His Semblance is Missing Half. It refers to the term 'Better Half'. Keiichi is always looking for someone or something to complete him. He isn't sufficient on his own but instead, is a _team player_. Where others will backstab their coworkers to get ahead, Keiichi will never. But if you go to him and say you need something, he will move heaven and earth to help you. If you become his friend, he will stand up for you no matter the circumstance. If you work with him, you can count on your efforts being more than the sum of your parts. And if you have his heart…"

Everyone but those distracted with Urd's and Skuld's little sister squabble glanced out the window to where little blue birds were landing all over the lovebirds like something out of a Disney Princess movie.

"Okay, now that's just taking it too far," Peorth grumbled.

Weiss was staring disbelievingly at the scene out the window. To be fair, so was everyone else. Even a passing Professor Goodwitch with a cup of tea stopped to massage her temples before continuing on her way, head shaking.

"Regardless-" Urd popped up, a struggling Skuld in a headlock. "When you create a friendship with Keiichi, his Semblance latches on and you start understanding his soul, who Keiichi really is. Even Skuld here couldn't keep up her resistance to the two getting together after bonding with Keiichi like that."

"Let me go, let me go!" Skuld cried.

"Cry uncle!" Urd demanded, tightening her arms.

"I'll cry uncle!" Skuld shot back. "Uncle Loki! Urd wants-!"

Urd covered Skuld's mouth only to grimace and take her hand away, wiping it on her skirt. Skuld smugly grinned.

"Licking my palm, ugh," Urd complained. "Is this how mature you are?"

"Regardless of their lack of battle tactics," Lind started

""Hey!""

"Urd is correct," Lind agreed, ignoring the dual protests from both Skuld and Urd. "Keiichi's Semblance allows him to partner up with a person or machine and facilitate understanding. With machines, it results in them gaining almost a will of their own that Keiichi can understand. With people, it means that their Auras and Semblances become as one, allowing one person to fight with strength greater than the sum of two people."

"Wait, how does that work?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Missing Half," Lind explained again. "If Keiichi is half of a team, then the sum is often greater than its parts. He supports and strengthens whoever or whatever he is connected with, though it often jumps to the person or thing he is closest to. Which means that since he and Belldandy rarely separate unless they have to, it often has him and Belldandy linked together."

"Roughly, despite not being a fighter at heart, Keiichi is the ultimate team player. I have a feeling it is something that a certain member of a certain team could learn to do better," Peorth leaned back, satisfied at her verbal stab.

"Oooh, _Burrrn_," Yang oohed as Blake smiled.

"Why I never-!" Weiss looked enraged. "Who are _you_ to talk to _me_ like that?"

"I'm the woman who made the perfume you are wearing," Peorth scowled as she got up.

"Wait, Peorth of the Rose?" Weiss looked a little shocked. "That Peorth! The one whose perfumes are rated as the most highly desired cosmetics?"

"And that shows why you will do not well at this school. As long as you take money and influence as the only things worth paying attention to, your life is sad and lacking," Peorth scolded. "Life is much more than just money and the power it brings. The single-minded pursuit of it only brings misery and selfishness to the person. To succeed at Beacon, you need to be willing to submit yourself to the greater good. Not only for society or for your team, but for yourself. You can suffer a momentary defeat in your ambitions if it means you come out the better for it. But if you demand unqualified success without adversity every time, all you'll become is a fragile plant that is unable to support its own weight when the pots that kept it safe from everything are removed. I hope you'll learn better in my nature class, Miss Schnee."

With her parting words of wisdom, Peorth turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a wide-eyed Weiss with the realization that she had just insulted one of her teachers to her face.

"So, what do you think of his Semblance?" Nora asked her team members as Weiss started exhaling rapidly in a near panic attack.

"That is so romantic," Pyrrha sighed with a subtle glance to the side.

"It sounds like he is a support character," Jaune agreed, the subtlety flying over his head. "Not a person you take with you to do damage but to help everyone else fight beyond their means. Valuable because of how he helps the others more than he can kill Grimm on his own."

0-0-0

"Are you ready privates?"

Nora was clad in green and brown camouflage, fists on her hips, and radio on her collar.

"Yes ma'am!" Skuld and Urd saluted, clad in similar attire.

"Then operation Obtain the Ultimate Coffee will begin!" Nora cheered before pointing up the tower. "Skuld, you are in charge of the external ascent. Urd, you will take the stairs. And I will take the elevator."

"Alright!" Skuld manifested her angel with a look of joy before her backpack turned into a rocket booster pack. VROOM! She took off with a blast.

"Chaaaarge!" Nora rushed to the doors, Urd and World of Elegance on her heels.

"Oh dear," Ozpin sipped his cup as he looked through the security camera feeds. "It's that time of year already."

Pressing a button, the headmaster spoke. "Professor Oobleck, please report to the tower for your battlestation."

The intercom went without response.

Frowning, Ozpin pressed it again. "Doctor Oobleck, please respond."

Bleap, bleap, bleap. A chime from his Scroll caused the silver haired man to open his communication device.

"Sorry, professor Ozpin," the machine gun words were no problem for the headmaster to understand. "But you will have to go on without me."

"HA ha ha ha ha!" Nora blasted her way up the elevator shaft, her grenade launcher propelling her higher and higher above the actual elevator. Finally arriving at the desired floor, Nora shifted it back into hammer form and swung.

BAM! BAM!

Two strikes and the elevator doors exploded outwards into the office.

"Miss Valkyrie," Ozpin paused in his duel against a chainsaw wielding Skuld. "I did not expect you so soon. Clever to not take the trapped elevator and leave it behind, causing me to think you were slower than you actually were."

"Mwa ha ha!" Nora laughed as she kicked off the elevator shaft and landed on a destroyed door, pointing her hammer at the sole defender dramatically. "You are alone, Headmaster Ozpin! Your reinforcements are no match for our reserves!"

Clang. Clang. Clang! Clang.

Oobleck was a speeding blur, faster than most of his students could even see. But he was not any faster than his opponent.

"Miss Lind, your speed is remarkable. To be so young and so fast." Oobleck congratulated his student. "I was not nearly so quick when I was your age."

"Thank you doctor," a full bodied, white uniform clad Lind responded as her halberd met his flamethrower again and again, occasionally clashing against his nigh indestructible thermos.

"But the protection of the supply of coffee is of the utmost relevance, so I must beg your acquittal for the end of my restraint," Doctor Oobleck blurred, moving even faster than he had before.

CLANG!

"Then so will I," Lind's halberd was now being held by both of her angels. Lind took up an open-handed martial arts stance facing the green haired speedster, who took a sip from his thermos of coffee.

CLANG, clang, clang, clang, clang!

Now nobody could see them, though the wind of their passage knocked over a long-suffering Goodwitch.

CLANGClangclangclangclangclang

"Why?" the sprawled professor turned up to the sky and asked as the sounds of fighting grew distant. "Why gods, must you make me suffer so?"

"Sorry," Belldandy apologized, as she held out a hand to steady Keiichi. "I think it is just because they got bored and Nora's idea sounded fun."

Glynda sighed.

"Some tea?" Keiichi offered on behalf of Belldandy.

"Please," Glynda agreed, hanging her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nothing else will get done today until they are finished."

"Ahhhh!" Urd screamed as she hurled herself back down the stairs, a rolling large and round man right after her.

"Ho ho ho," Professor Port chuckled as he chased the brown-skinned student. "This reminds me of the time when I raced against that Boarbatusk…"

"AHHHHH!" Urd screamed even louder.

"No, Ruby, you must not!" Yang forbade as she held onto her struggling sister.

"But if I fight for the coffee, Nora promised additional cookies _and _ice-cream!" Ruby tried to use her super speed Semblance to escape only for her sister's grasp to tighten.

"No, Ruby," Yang cried dramatically. "Down the path of coffee, lies great evil! Dad and Uncle Qrow forbade it!"

"It was only one all-nighter!" Ruby yelled.

"It took us a week of travel to get you back home from Vacuo!" Yang bellowed.

Ren sipped his shake and enjoyed the _distant_ sounds of chaos.

"So, this is a yearly thing?" freshman Chrono of Team CSEW (Cashew) asked incredulously.

"Happened last year too," Jaune added as he stirred the cake mixture. "But that only inspired Nora to take it as a challenge to do better this year and she begged her foster aunt to help as Oobleck had turned the tide against them last time."

"Wait, Nora's foster aunt?" Saga and Eir, Chrono's twin team mates asked from beside the warm oven emitting the delicious smell of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yeah, she's an orphan. Lind and her sister found her and Ren several years ago." Chrono explained. "Lind's sister adopted Nora as Nora had the name of Valkyrie and they were Valkyries too. Took Ren in as well."

"Oh," Pyrrha said with a sympathetic frown as she carefully followed Jaune's instructions in making home-made ice-cream while using her Semblance to stir inside the bags of ice-cream. "Should we be talking about this behind her back?"

"No worries," Ren took another sip of his healthy shake. "Nora doesn't mind and neither do I. We think of them as our second family."

"Yeah, it's all in good fun," Jaune affirmed.

"You traitor!" Blake shouted as her katana clashed against Weiss's rapier.

"It is not treachery to ally with one's teachers!" Weiss defended as she leaped onto a garden bench.

"You just want to suck up to them!" Blake accused as she leaped up and the two clashed on the top of the bench backrest.

"I do not!" Weiss indignantly replied. "Teachers are to be respected for their involvement in improving their students to the height of their abilities."

"And this is not about getting any extra credit?" Blake shot both verbally and physically.

"How dare you think I would turn against-" Weiss deflected, the ping of the bullet interrupting her. "Wait, our team isn't on either side! There is no basis for accusations of treachery!"

"Indeed!" Peorth interrupted, her rose whips lashing out at the fighting teammates. "But as you two ran over my garden, there must be consequences!"

"Professor Peorth-" Weiss started before a yank on the whips pulled her towards the upset teacher.

"Well, in for a sardine, in for a tuna," the cat Faunus shrugged and charged the teacher. Peorth, while she acted upset and claimed to be, was smiling rather broadly at the excuse to join in the fun, thus raising Blake's hope for a nice spar where she might 'accidentally' smack Weiss a few times.

"Noooo," Nora and Skuld groaned from the ground.

"A for effort, and extraordinary progress from last year," Ozpin took a sip from his mug and sat down into his large chair. Amazingly, it was still intact and in one piece while the rest of the office seemed to be full of shredded and ruined paper and pulped wood. "However, I would not still be around if I were so easy to take down."

"We'll get you..." Nora raised her fist and shook it weakly at the ceiling. "Next year!"

With a dull thud, Nora's strength to defy the heavens ran out and her fist fell to the ground.

Wheeeew.

The wind blew through the hole in the tower that Skuld had created with her entrance.

"And next time, Ms. Ansuzdaughter," Ozpin instructed. "Please use the door rather than blast through the window."

"You have a door?" Skuld laboriously raised her head.

"Yes," Ozpin pointed to a window pane right next to and almost identical to the one that Skuld had broken. On a closer look, you could tell that there was a door handle on the other side. "I had to install a way for fliers to arrive as they kept on smacking into the window panes. He still mixes it up with the other windows though."

"Urgh…" Skuld let her head plop down. "Do we still get ice-cream?"

"Let me page the kitchen." Ozpin graciously agreed. "I feel that your excellent use of tactics and strategy deserves a commendation, miss Valkyrie."

"Ozpinnnnn," A growl came from the elevator which opened to eject a black smoke. A figure in pure black stomped out, its footstep seeming to cause an earthquake while rising black fumes seemed to vibrate with powerful rage.

"AHHHH!" Both Nora and Skuld screamed in terror as they tried to find the strength to get up from the ground.

Only for the diffusing smoke to show that the blackened person was a very angry Miss Goodwitch covered in soot.

"And a detention," he quickly added, hoping to appease the wrath of his angry female teacher.

"Grrr," the subvocal growl put that hope to the grave.

"For everyone?" He asked in desperation.

The angry crack of the crop was his only answer.

0-0-0

Eh, can't think of something else to write for the goddesses in RWBY. I displayed their Semblances, did their weapons, had Skuld make friends, and made Urd into the responsible adult figure of her team. Keiichi ended up becoming a Bullhead pilot who transports the team around. His Semblance is inspired by his horrible luck, his ability to host angels, support the goddesses without power of his own, communicate without words with machines or people, and understand and get along with a lot of different people.

I imagine that Urd and Yang would be friends from school, though Nora, Skuld and Urd would get along rather well... maybe too well. Skuld and Ruby surprisingly are too similar to get along with each other and have declared each other as their rival. Belldandy is friends with everyone of course. Oh, and the entire team of goddesses are upperclassmen to the canon RWBY and JNPR teams. Hmm, what other scenes could I write?

Lind uses only a halberd with three axe-blades but two of the blades are detachable for her angels to use as their weapons and since the angels can fly, it is like they are self-guided flying missiles. Thus, she is unique in not using a mechashift weapon. But to be fair, she doesn't need one.

As for team leader, I'm thinking Belldandy got assigned as team leader but sometimes the others step up when Belldandy is distracted by her romance with Keiichi.

0-0-0

Semblances:

Skuld, Urd, and Belldandy have a family Semblance of Angel of My Soul, which is basically their respective angels, Holy Bell, World of Elegance, and Noble Scarlet. Lind has Mirror Angel, which are Cool Mint and Spear Mint. Keiichi had his Aura unlocked by Belldandy as a gesture of intimacy from her. His Semblance is Missing Half.

Missing Half basically applies a penalty to him in that his Semblance is constantly seeking for a Better Half and unless it is nearby, it will punish Keiichi with bad luck. But when something/someone that Keiichi loves is nearby, his soul will link with them, basically letting the two to share parts of their soul with each other. With inanimate objects, it lets him understand them like they were capable of talking. With family or loved people, it lets the two share parts of their soul with each other, which allows Semblances and Aura to be shared across the two. The more compatible the Keiichi and the other are, the better the sharing and the less bad luck Keiichi will have. Belldandy and Keiichi are extremely compatible but if she isn't around (which is rare), he can link to other people.


	9. License : Maid

Disclaimer : I do not own Ah! My goddess, Love Hina, or Hanaukyo Maid Team

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy was slightly nervous about this final exam, which was for a maid license.

The head maid of the Hanaukyo mansion was named Mariel. For some reason, Belldandy felt a sense of kinship with her.

Mariel looked over the tray. A few empty tea cups, some tea sandwiches, scones, some pastries, a creamer, a sugar bowl, a pitcher of water, a plate of thinly-sliced lemon slices, and two teapots. One teapot had darjeeling and the other had Earl Grey.

"Passible. Now let's get it to our masters and their guests. We have plenty of time before the clock hits four," Mariel stated.

Belldandy nodded as she picked the tray up and followed Mariel to the tea room.

-o-

In the security room,

"Weird how Keiichi looks like Taro Hanaukyo. Mariel even seems like a knockoff Belldandy," Urd muttered. She looked towards Ikuyo Suzuki and asked,"And you remind me of a perverted version of my youngest sister. Any invention to flip skirts?"

"Blow-dryer, gravity gun, or magnet gun?" Ikuyo asked.

"You got a gravity gun?" Urd asked.

"Technically… it's still in testing and has high power consumption, but can target specific items…" Ikuyo sheepishly answered.

"I'll handle the power. You get the gun," Urd replied before snickering.

The two got up and ran for the door… only to run smack dab into it. Urd began to pull, growling, "What gives? Whose on the other side?"

"Someone who wants Big Sis to succeed," Skuld's voice replied.

"And I wish for Master Taro's meeting to go without any problems," A stern voice added.

Ikuyo cried out, "Konoe! We weren't going to do anything too outrageous!"

"Hump… When the meeting is over, you two shall be freed and not a moment before!" Konoe replied.

Urd frowned as she thought, 'Man, a maid version of Lind is even more of a party pooper than the Valkyrie one!'

-o-

Belldandy set the tray down and Keiichi asked, "Are you joining us, Bell?"

"No. It is not proper for the servants to partake with the masters," Belldandy answered. A part of her felt just… wrong for refusing tea.

Keiichi frowned, "Oh… my mistake. I'm a bit rusty on tea etiquette."

Taro chuckled, "Heh. I was the same way until I came here. So… What shall we talk about?"

"I wish to have my family's Inn and hot springs as a suggestion for a vacation spot for you, your friends, and whoever else you wish to tell them about us," Keitaro Urashima quickly said."Due to… a few disagreements between my wife and her friends, we have enough vacancies that we were forced to turn the Hinata Inn back into an Inn. My grandmother had turned it into a Girls' dormitory."

Taro replied, "I'll send a few people to inspect your Inn, but I am certain we can come to some agreement."

"Thank you," Keitaro sighed in relief.

As the meeting went on, Belldandy thought to herself, '_Let's see… Tea is done. Dinner is coming up next. Then I'll help the hot springs people to prepare their area for Taro's guests, Then prepare the beds, and finally wait for anything else to happen. I do hope that Keiichi won't decide to indulge in the fact I will have to serve him for the time being.'_

As she stared at Keiichi, a blush came across Belldandy's face as her mind added, '_Or do I?'_

-oOoOoOo-

Notes from HotelKatz : Ever had one of those ideas that you not only want to write, but it won't leave you alone?

Then you go do it and discover it was a bad move.

This license idea was the first one I thought of and it kinda stinks. Needs a lot more work.


	10. Robot Master

Disclaimer : I do not own _Ah! My Goddess_ or _Mega Man._

-oOoOoOo-

Notes From HotelKatz: A big round of thanks to everyone at the Goddess Relief Office Forums for betareading this!

-oOoOoOo-

Belldandy woke up, seeing Mokkurkalfi near her.

The Demon of misapprehended aesthetics asked, "Ah, You're awake. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I… remember getting my trainee license for being a robot master. Skuld inquired about it, then nothing," Belldandy answered.

"How do you feel?" Mokkurkalfi asked with a noticeable amount of concern.

Belldandy thought about it for a few moments as she stretched. "Kind of empty."

Mokkurkalfi sighed before shaking her head. "Looks like a worst case scenario. The moment you became a robot master, Skuld hijacked you and then rebuilt you into two seperate ones. I never would do that. You have way too much aesthetics for me to even consider rebuilding you into something different."

"Are you sure?" Belldandy inquired as she stood up. When she looked down at herself, she saw that she had some robot armor that kind of looked like a simple version of Mega Man X's armor. On her head was a helmet with a crest made of knitting needles. "Oh."

"Yup. you're missing a large number of parts, compared to Urd, Lind, Peorth, Chrono, Mara, Hagal, and Thyrm," Mokkurkalfi answered.

"They got robot master licenses?" Bellldandy asked.

"Yes because you asked them to, using that command voice of yours," Mokkurkalfi stated.

"I don't recall that…" Belldandy trailed off.

"Well, the you-as-you-are-now might not've, but the rest of you probably did," Mokkurkalfi began. "Anyways, Keiichi was able to defeat the 8 of you. He refused to use your powers, claiming he'd rather fight alongside you all. If he had used your powers, then he'd have to use the chip that contains your consciousness, as that also contains your power. Then again, you did have the worst power of the group. So maybe he didn't want you to feel left out."

"What power do I have? Belldandy asked.

"You're Yarn Woman, with an attack called Yarn bomber. It temporarily paralyzes enemies by wrapping them in yarn, Sort of like Sparkman from Megaman 3. Otherwise, it can create bridges over small gaps," Mokkurkalfi explained. "Urd has her UrdBolts, Peorth has Flower shield from Megaman 6's Plant Man, Lind has Ice slasher from Mega Man 1's Ice Man, Chrono has Mega Man 7's Slash Man's Slash Claw, Mara has Mega Man 1's Fire Man's Fire Storm, and Thyrm has Mega Man 1's Gutsman's super arm. Hagal breaks the theme by having Hypno Eyes, which is like Mega Man X4's Split Mushroom's Soul Body ability."

"What could have possessed Skuld to do what she's done?" Belldandy muttered.

"She had a chance to have the perfect Big Sis she's always wanted. You're the parts of Belldandy that loves Keiichi. The rest was made into Tornado Woman," Megumi said as she walked into Mokkurkalfi's Robot Lab. She wore a lab coat over her regular clothes.

"And that seems to put Skuld into the emotional position I was in when we fought. I care, while she doesn't," Mokkurkalfi muttered.

A knock got everyone's attention. At the doorway was Keiichi, dressed mostly in light blue SWAT Body Armor, though his forearms were wearing dark blue thick gloves. Recalling that Mega man's forearms could turn into cannons, Belldandy guessed that Keiichi's odd gloves could do the same or something similar. Keiichi smiled when he saw that Belldandy was awake. "How are you feeling, Bell?"

"I am fine, but why did you not equip our weapons?" Belldandy asked.

"Because I'd rather have 8 allies, instead of 8 weapons that give me eight voices in my head," Keiichi answered "Hey, if we fight Skuld, do you think she'll do that Dr. Wily eyebrow waggle? I loved that. Shame it wasn't in Megaman 11."

With the door wide open, Belldandy could see that everyone was now with him.

-o-

The battle through Wil… Skuld Tower would have been a tough one, on the level of rom hacks that required save states.

But Keiichi had eight allies. Who needed timing or Rush Jet when you had Thrym to punch open a wall or throw people over a gap?

Belldandy's Yarn Spinner ability came in handy with any pits that had those enemies that came out of them when one was about to jump across. The Yarn Spinner merely sealed those pits with a temporary bridge.

The others came in handy when dealing with level bosses, hard enemies like the Big Eye, or when there was a rush of enemies.

Speaking of rushes, The group soon came across the boss rush teleporters. The copies fell for two reasons.

One was they were inferior copies. The other was that the copies were dealing with 9 different enemies at the same time.

True, there were Rom hacks of Megaman where the player dealt with all 8 robot masters at once, but this was neither here nor there.

Belldandy looked herself in the eyes. The other Belldandy was polite with Keiichi, but little else.

"Surrender, so that we may become whole again," Belldandy requested. The Other Belldandy wore an Armor similar to Mega Man X's completed First Armor from his first game.

"I can not. My sister ordered that I do everything I can to keep Keiichi away from her and myself," The Other Belldandy said. "Being a robot master at the moment, I can not disobey,"

"Bass could in the games," Urd pointed out.

"What do you think of Keiichi?" Belldandy asked.

"He's nice, considerate, and determined. I feel like I should… be with him, but I can not fathom why," The Other Belldandy answered.

"He made a wish for us to be by his side and we fell in love with him," Belldandy replied.

"If that is the case, I wonder why…" The other Belldandy began before she just froze in place. The gem on her helmet gained the blinking image of a hammer and a wrench. After a minute, she glared at Belldandy and said. "You are a system error. Begone or else I will force you away."

"Never. I will be by Keiichi's side in my entirety," Belldandy said before she and the other Belldandy dashed at each other, weapons armed and read-adjsflk nwseflksnflksmdf,sdf

asfs

f

fsdfafdasf

willidreamdave

electric boogaloo

Universe crash!

Cause : The rule of 'Belldandy always wins' was pitted against itself, causing a divide by zero error.

Universe reset.

Error! Error!

License misplaced!

Keys to Yggdrasil Misplaced!

-o-

Ansuz's Comment:

SKULD! Get down here young lady! You're grounded! If you're lucky, you'll hit 3,000,000 before it is lifted!


End file.
